<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Want You To Know by StephJane29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143296">Just Want You To Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephJane29/pseuds/StephJane29'>StephJane29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Backstreet Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Horror, Murder, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephJane29/pseuds/StephJane29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She wishes she'd never asked...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Revenge of the Slaughtered: Nick Strikes Back</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Want You To Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Just Want You To Know</strong></span><br/> <br/>I was still on an incredible high after the events of the last couple of weeks.  Backstreet was back, alright!<br/> <br/>I switched on the computer and checked my emails and had a quick look on Twitter.  I was in the mood for beating some fans’ asses on Team Fortress, it was always fun.<br/> <br/><strong>Nick Carter @nickcarter</strong><br/><em>Team Fortress 2 in half an hour, I’m gonna kick some ass!</em><br/> <br/>Immediately I was swamped with tweets, as always, but one tweet caught my attention and gave me goosebumps, and not in a good way.<br/> <br/><strong>Ritz @AlexsGirlRitz</strong><br/><em>I SAW YOU AT THE CLUB</em><br/> <br/>Usually shit like that wouldn’t even catch my eye.  You’d be shocked at the amount of weird messages I get, from fans telling me how much they love the music, to offers of sex, to threats against my beloved Lauren.  The harmless ones I ignore, but the ones bordering on nastiness, well they get reported and blocked.<br/> <br/>But this one got me curious.  Was she messing with me?  Which club?  I had to find out, so I did something I rarely do and sent her a DM.<br/> <br/><strong>Nick Carter @nickcarter</strong><br/><em>And which club would that be Ritz?</em><br/> <br/>I sat back in my swivel chair and waited for her to reply.  I hoped she was still online as I wouldn’t be able to relax until I knew.  I’d never once come close to being caught, and it wasn’t going to change now just because someone had seen me in a club with someone.<br/> <br/>A few minutes later I got a DM from her.<br/> <br/><strong>Ritz @AlexsGirlRitz</strong><br/><em>OMG Nick Carter DM’ing me! Is it really you?</em><br/> <br/><strong>Nick Carter @nickcarter</strong><br/><em>Yes it’s me and you didn’t answer my question </em><br/> <br/><strong>Ritz @AlexsGirlRitz</strong><br/><em>The one where you were talking to Erika. I’ve not seen her since then. She’s missing.</em><br/> <br/><strong>Nick Carter @nickcarter</strong><br/><em>Sorry to hear about your friend, I don’t remember her, I go to a lot of clubs. Hope she turns up.</em><br/> <br/>I smirked at the last line I’d written.  The only way she was going to turn up is if those foundations were dug up, and there wasn’t much chance of that now that building work was under way on the apartment block.  No, Erika was dead and gone, never to be seen again.<br/> <br/><strong>Ritz @AlexsGirlRitz</strong><br/><em>You must’ve been the last person to see her, no one can reach her and her phone is dead</em><br/> <br/>“More than her phone is dead” I thought to myself and laughed.  But this Ritz girl was starting to become a problem.  What if she wouldn’t let this drop?  What if she went to the police about it? <br/><br/><strong>Nick Carter @nickcarter</strong><br/><em>Has she been reported missing yet? What do the police say?</em><br/> <br/>I bit my non-existent nails as I waited for her to reply.<br/> <br/><strong>Ritz @AlexsGirlRitz</strong><br/><em>No, not yet as she’s gone missing for a couple of days in the past, but never switched her phone off</em><br/> <br/>“Good” I said to myself.  Time to work out a plan.<br/> <br/>As luck would have it, Ritz used the location display when she tweeted, so I knew quite accurately where she lived.  I’d probably just have to hide out until I saw her as I didn’t know the exact address.<br/> <br/><strong>Nick Carter @nickcarter</strong><br/><em>Well gotta go, but I hope you find her soon</em><br/> <br/>I played an hour of Team Fortress with the fans as I didn’t want to let them down.  At least now she would see the fans tweeting about how they were playing with me, and she wouldn’t suspect a thing when I turned up out of the blue.<br/> <br/>Luckily Lauren was out with friends, so no need to come up with a reason why I was going out at short notice when I’d already told her I was staying home.  Not that it mattered, we weren’t possessive of each other, but I couldn’t think up a suitable lie.  I was itching to go.  How convenient that she was living only half an hour away.<br/> <br/>I’d kept a little souvenir from Erika, her SIM card.  Don’t ask me why, but I just did.  Just like I kept that English bitch’s heart until I found another use for it. <br/> <br/>When I got to Ritz’s street, I stopped the car and put Erika’s SIM into my phone.  I quickly scrolled through her contacts until I found Ritz, and then composed a quick text message.<br/> <br/><em>Hey Ritz, fancy a coffee? I’m in your neighbourhood so thought I’d pop by to say hi, I have lots of gossip to spill!</em><br/> <br/>I stifled a laugh.  Girls loved to gossip and Ritz was probably on her way out the door to hear all about it.<br/> <br/>Bingo!  Before I’d even received a text back, she was walking down the path, I recognised her from all her Twitpics.<br/> <br/><em>Meet you in Starbucks in 5 mins</em><br/> <br/>I typed a quick response and then took the SIM card out, snapped it and threw it into the gutter.<br/> <br/>The Starbucks was easy walking distance, so Ritz didn’t need her car, and she was in such a rush to meet her friend that she didn’t notice my car creeping up on her.  I leapt out, grabbed her from behind with one arm and with the other, I smothered her face with a chloroformed rag (actually, it was a pair of my boxers; it was all I could think to grab in a rush).  She struggled for a couple of seconds and then was putty in my hands.<br/> <br/>I bundled her into the trunk, where her friend had been only a couple of days before, and sped off.<br/> <br/>As this kill was a real spur of the moment job, I had to think fast.  She’d said she wanted to know what happened to her friend hadn’t she?  How about if I showed her?  I know I liked to keep my ideas fresh, and didn’t like to kill anyone the same way, but this could be an exception.  Obviously I’d have to dispose of the body some other way though.<br/> <br/>We stopped at an old derelict warehouse, which if I was right, still had some machinery inside.  I jumped out of the car, grabbed my bag of tools and went inside to have a look.  It was perfect. <br/> <br/>Ritz woke up a little confused, but sitting in the passenger seat of my car (I’d moved her whilst she was still unconscious).<br/> <br/>“What?...Oh my god, Nick Carter!  How did I get here?” she asked, a huge smile on her face.  Never mind the fact that someone had chloroformed and kidnapped her, all she cared about was that she was with a Backstreet Boy.  Why did they all think we were so perfect?<br/> <br/>“Hello Ritz” I gave her an evil smile, “you wanted to know what happened to Erika?”<br/> <br/>“She messaged me, we’re supposed to be meeting for coffee” she replied, “everything’s alright, she wasn’t missing after all”<br/> <br/>“I messaged you” I told her.<br/> <br/>“But…it was her number”<br/> <br/>I wasn’t about to explain myself to her, this was my time now.<br/> <br/>“You want to know where Erika is, then you have to go through what she did” I handed her a cup of coffee from a flask.  “Drink”<br/> <br/>“And then we’ll go see Erika?”<br/> <br/>“Drink” I repeated.<br/> <br/>She took the cup and drank the small amount of coffee I’d poured in there, laced with a huge dose of tranquiliser.<br/> <br/>It hardly took any time at all before she was becoming sleepy.<br/> <br/>“You…drugged…me…”<br/> <br/>“All part of the experience” I smiled.<br/> <br/>Once she was asleep I carried her into the building, stripped her clothes off and shrink wrapped her to a rusty metal table.  I covered myself up once again and set my tools out ready, although there were a few in the building which looked quite interesting, especially the mincer.  And as luck would have it, the building had power!<br/> <br/>I sat down on a rickety old stool and waited for her to wake up.  I wanted her to know exactly what was happening.<br/> <br/>“This is what happened to Erika” I grinned and sliced across her neck, not enough to kill her, just to make her bleed.<br/> <br/>“Please, let me go, I won’t go to the police, you can give me some money and I’ll go away forever”<br/> <br/>“Too right you’ll go away forever” I laughed and picked up the meat cleaver and chopped off her arm.<br/> <br/>She screamed, but couldn’t move.  I chopped off the other arm, then a leg.<br/> <br/>“Erika didn’t get to see this part as she was already dead.  You’re a lucky girl; you’re getting to find out exactly what she went through”<br/> <br/>The blood was pooling on the ground and I knew she didn’t have much life left in her, so I chopped off the other leg and then slit her throat.  She died moments later and I finished chopping her up into manageable pieces.  I switched on the mincing machine, put a tray underneath to catch it all and then began feeding her body parts into the machine.  I was fascinated as I watched the machine at work.  It minced the lot, even the head!<br/> <br/>Once it was finished, I poured gasoline all over the place, washed myself down with rainwater which had collected in a bucket outside, and then walked away from the building.  When I was a safe enough distance away, I lit a cigarette (AJ had left a half empty pack in my car) and threw it towards the building.  It went up in flames in no time, destroying all the evidence that anyone had been there.<br/> <br/>I could’ve just torched her in the first place, but where was the fun in that?<br/> <br/><em>Twenty eight down and hopefully there will be many more to go!</em><br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>